


Unholy

by KarmyArmy



Series: Talex one shots [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Hey Violet - Freeform, Song fic, i tried to work on my writing and this is the result, minor alex and servando, no sin unfortunately, okay maybe minor sin, tobin and alex are cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmyArmy/pseuds/KarmyArmy
Summary: Basically the song Unholy by Hey Violet in the form of a story with alex and tobin





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/e8JXLs-8GOk

_Been having thoughts all the time you and I and they won't go away, I kinda like what it's like in my mind I don't wanna be saved_

  
Alex returned home from work. exhausted from her long day, she set her cream colored hand bag aside and went to the kitchen to settle her roaring stomach. After popping some leftover lasagna in the oven, she set a timer and went to take a shower. While grabbing her towel to dry off, Alex heard the front door open and close shut. Knowing who it is, she quickly dried off and put some comfortable clothes on. As she walked out in to the living room, she saw him. He was standing in the kitchen peeking in the oven. the aroma of home cooked lasagna filled the small apartment.

"Hey Serv," she kissed him on his cheek, her soft lips meeting rough facial scruff. "How was work?" She asked.

"It was good, It's Jenny's birthday today, the one I told you about from accounting, so we threw her a surprise party in the office." He explained.

"That's nice, we should've gotten her something."

"Nah she told me she didn't want anything." He said shortly.

They continued to have small talk, conversing politely as if they had just met and not living together for the past year. That's what Alex hated the most. No matter how much time she spent with him, she could never feel 100% comfortable. No matter how hard she tried and believe her, she tried she always felt on edge.

After eating dinner, the both of them went to their shared bedroom when she felt his rough hand on her waist. Although it was warm, it didn't feel welcomed. His touch sending her to a tense pause.

She felt his hands slowly trying to peel her shirt off of her torso.

_Every night I'm undressing with him and I'm thinking of you, yeah I know it's the wrong thing to do but I kinda want to._

"Serv," she took his hands in hers and held them.

"Is there something wrong?" His voice sounding sincere.

"No, I just-" she paused, trying to find the right words. "I don't feel like it tonight."

"I'm sorry babe. Let's get to sleep yeah?"

With a soft smile and a nod, she agreed and got under the covers. She felt bad. Really bad. He doesn't deserve this. The truth is, he's a great guy, but her heart was with someone else. She tried to make this work so hard. She did. Yet the dirty blonde remained in her thoughts. And she knew from the start. She knew that his smile could never compare to hers. His rough yet warm hands could never compare to the midfielder's soft, delicate ones.

As Alex tried to sleep, she smiled as she thought about her. She remembered how she always smelled intoxicating, no matter what shampoo or perfume she used. With those thoughts she drifted off to a tense sleep, wishing tan arms were wrapped around her waist at that very moment yet she felt comforted by the thought of tomorrow. Tomorrow it'll be good. Tomorrow she will see her again.

 _Say your name while it dawns outside,_  
_getting shivers running down my spine_

It was exactly 6:34am when she stepped inside Tobin's apartment. Smelling some mixture of vanilla and roses.

"Tobin?" She called out. A few moments later the midfielder's tan figure came out of one of the rooms, dressed casually yet she still managed to catch Alex's eye every time.

A smile immediately appeared on both of their faces. Giving each other a hug, they pulled away slightly, looking into each other's eyes and feeling whole again.

"I missed you." Brown eyes looked hopeful as they stared into deep blue ones before Tobin put her face in the crook of Alex's neck.

They went to Tobin's room hand in hand, not wanting to let go. When they fell on her sheet covered mattress, they just held each other.

 _We're in bed, we're embedded in my mind._  
_Don't say it's unholy, if I let you come hold me._  
_I know it's wrong that I want to be here in your arms but tonight I'm so lonely._

_If he knew what I thought about you it would break his heart,_

Alex knew she should tell him. He deserves to know at least.

_And I wish that I could but I can't make the fantasies stop_

A few weeks passed, it started to get chilly in the evenings and cloudier during the day, yet the team insisted on throwing a get together. Knowing her team, Alex knew it would quickly become a party and not just a small get together. And she was right, soon enough she heard music blasting and people shouting.

Deciding she had enough of the party for now, Alex went upstairs on the two story house, trying to find a (decently) quiet spot while fixing her denim jacket and smoothing out her white t shirt

_Everybody's downstairs I can hear them talking through the floor, so convenient for you to pull me in to a room and lock the door._

As she was walking the halls, she felt a hand pulling her to a small room. Finding Tobin dressed in an indigo buttoned up and black skinny jeans on the other side, she grinned.

"Hey." The blue eyed beamed.

"Hi." They stupidly smiled at each other. Tobin's left hand on the wall Alex's back is pinned to, slightly above her head, while her right hand held Alex by the waist.

While Tobin was feeling a good buzz from the two beers and a shot she had earlier, Alex was barely drunk. The bottle in her hand nearly empty but it was her first for the night. So maybe she acted drunker than she really was. But Tobin was standing centimeters away from her with that adorable smile and sexy attitude that she didn't even scold herself for it.

"Where have you been? I've barely seen you." Tobin asked, getting slightly closer to Alex's lips.

"Wasn't really in a mood to socialize. But now I'm good." She smiled innocently.

Tobin chuckled. It didn't take long for her to lean in, craving to feel the other girl's lips against her own. Alex could count the number of times they have kissed with one hand, and although it bothered her that Tobin was moving so slow, right now she didn't mind. Right now she was just focusing on how Tobin's mouth was against hers and it was perfect.

When Tobin pulled away from the kiss, she bit Alex's bottom lip and pulled it back before releasing it in a way that made Alex shiver and sigh against Tobin's lips. It was just a kiss yet Alex was so dazed she could just about believe anything at that moment.

Tobin started lightly kissing Alex's neck and occasionally biting, making Alex gasp.

 _Say you want me and don't be nice,_  
_Send those shivers running down my spine,_  
We're in bed,  
We're embedded in my mind,

"Come here." Tobin panted, pulling Alex towards the bed, Tobin's back hitting the mattress and Alex landing on top of her.

Their lips met again, almost desperately. Their clothes suddenly feeling like a too big of a barrier. Alex's jacket came off first, followed by her shirt.

Tobin pulled away slightly, admiring the amazing girl in front of her.

_Now we're face to face and,  
And my heart is racing,_

Alex mentally cursed the person who invented skinny jeans as she worked on Tobin's, pealing them off with thankfully minimal effort and soon pulling off her own.

_I can taste temptation,  
I know that you like it you don't even have to hide it,_

Tobin grinned as she leaned in again, taking Alex's lips in her own. She tasted like cheap beer and party snacks and Alex. It was too much but at the same time not enough.

"Wait," Tobin paused. "I don't want to rush this." She simply said.

Smiling and nodding, Alex kissed her again before looking around with her eyes for where Tobin threw her shirt.

As Alex lifted herself from her position on Tobin's torso, she felt a hand grabbing her hips and keeping her in place.

"I didn't say stop." Tobin smirked.

"I know." Alex pecked the older girl's lips and got up to dress herself.

"Wait where are you going?" Tobin asked with a smile as she got up to a seating position on the bed.

"Downstairs. Really in the mood for pizza right now." Alex grinned innocently.

Realizing Alex had just been teasing her, Tobin threw herself back on the bed.

"Come here," Tobin requested.

"Yes?" Alex smiled but her answer came in the form of a kiss.

"Stay." Tobin simply said.

Alex sighed and said; "unfortunately our dumb friends are downstairs and they'll probably wonder where we are soon."

"You said it yourself, they're dumb. They won't notice we left." Tobin jokingly said.

Alex shook her head as she chuckled. She kissed Tobin once more, the hands that were at her back now at her waist.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Tobin's.

"We should go." She said but Tobin didn't want that. She finally had Alex and she didn't want to let go so soon. So she shook her head and leaned in again. They spent the rest of the night kissing and holding each other in their arms.

\---------------------------------

"Hello? Alex?" Tobin answered the phone.

"Tobs I uh..." Alex paused. "Can I come over?" She decided to ask.

"Yeah of course, is everything okay?" Tobin's eyebrows furrowed.

"I think I just broke up with Servando." Alex said simply before she hung up and started her way to Tobin's. When she got there, Tobin answered the door half a second after she knocked, being on edge from the recent shared news.

"Alex are you okay?" Tobin opted to ask.

"Yeah. I'm great actually. I don't know why but.. i feel relieved. I don't have someone depending on me anymore. It was exhausting." Alex chuckled and plopped herself on the living room couch.

 

  
When Alex woke up, dim morning light came through the bedroom window. She looked around, trying to figure out her surroundings when she felt a warm hand around her waist. When she turned around to face the owner of the hand, she found dirty blonde hair and soft lips and tightly shut eyes. She felt content. Like if she were to stay here, like this, for the rest of her life, she wouldn't mind. And that's when Tobin woke up. Her hair messy and her brain not quite caught up to the scene in front of her.

"Good morning." Alex grinned.

Tobin opted to hug the younger girl as an answer. She hugged her tightly and rolled them around the bed, causing both of them to laugh.

"Go brush your teeth your breath stinks" Alex said as she took one of the pillows and swung it at Tobin's head.

"You stink more." Tobin teased and stuck her tongue out as she got up to brush her teeth and Alex followed.

Tobin grabbed her toothbrush and handed Alex hers. ~~(Okay so maybe Alex had a toothbrush there because she hung around there too much)~~. After putting toothpaste on her own brush, Tobin did the same to Alex's, and it felt awfully domestic. They brushed their teeth in silence, Tobin finished first and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Or what Tobin would call breakfast which is (too sugary) cereal and an (almost expired) protein bar, but Alex didn't mind. Because it was Tobin and she was here and they're together. Even if they're not _together_. ~~(Yet)~~  
For now it was enough. For now it was perfect.

 

_don't say it's unholy_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive. (Kinda)


End file.
